O Presente do meu melhor amigo
by Strawberrie-NaruSaku06
Summary: Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol eram os melhores amigos. Porém, algo vai interferir na sua amizade... Um drama de EXO sobre uma amizade à prova de tudo e, sobretudo, sobre a lealdade de um melhor amigo
1. Prólogo

I

Era pleno Dezembro. A neve caía aos montes sobre a Coreia do Sul, fazendo com que as pessoas se constipassem mais depressa e ficassem sempre em casa. As crianças não queriam ficar em casa, sempre com vontade de ir brincar na neve, mas os pais, cansados da rotina dos seus trabalhos, acabavam por não lhes aceder o pedido, preferindo ver televisão no sofá, enquanto apreciavam o calor proveniente das suas lareiras ou dos seus chás.

Árvores de Natal brilhavam através das janelas, bem como as mil e uma decorações natalícias. Homens disfarçados de Pai Natal enchiam as entradas das lojas e estas, por sua vez, estavam apinhadas de chocolates, roupas quentes e, sobretudo, pessoas. Pessoas felizes que compravam presentes para os seus entes queridos.

Longe dali, daquele vaivém incessante dos carros, das músicas natalícias que já tocaram tantas vezes que as pessoas já se lhes perderam a conta, do cheiro a dióxido de carbono que os carros emitiam sem parar, a neve também caía.

Caía na floresta, mas mais lentamente e com menos intensidade. Os flocos de neve caíam tão lentamente que mais pareciam penas. Penas tão brancas como a espuma límpida de um sabão. Mesmo quando caíam no chão, não pareciam ganhar aquela cor suja como nas outras localidades: não ficavam com tons sujos de castanho por se misturar com a terra.

Para além de cair no chão, também se derretia por entre as madeixas de Byun Baekhyun.

Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava ali parado, a olhar para o chão. Para aquele monte de terra e pedra, com letras gravadas nela. Só sabia que sentia raiva.

Cerrou os punhos.

"Estúpido…", pensou para consigo. "Estúpido!"

Pontapeou a caixa que tinha trazido consigo da cidade e que estava pousada sobre a campa. As suas cores vermelhas e douradas estavam agora cheias de gotas, fruto dos flocos de neve que tinham derretido em cima do papel de embrulho.

Parece que tinha sido ontem. A última vez que o tinha visto olhar para si. A última vez que o tinha visto respirar.

Tinha olhado para ele, mas não com aquele olhar habitual… Era um olhar vazio. Um olhar típico de uma pessoa que está prestes a partir e não pode voltar… Todo o seu cabelo tinha caído, apenas com uma faixa como substituição. Ouvira o barulho do medidor de pulso com os seus _beep beep_ fracos.

Porém, ele parecera não se importar muito com isso. Continuava com o mesmo estúpido sorriso na cara, típico de uma criança feliz, mesmo sabendo que estava prestes a morrer. Era por isso que sentia raiva.

Sentia raiva de Chanyeol por ele ter coragem de olhar para ele quando lançou o seu último suspiro, antes de os seus olhos se tornarem tão negros quanto a imensidão da tristeza que o assomou. Como é que ele tivera coragem de olhar para ele quando aqueles _beep_ se tornaram infinitos?

"Odeio-te… Seu traidor…".

Baekhyun cerrou os dentes com força, sentindo as lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos de novo. Ficou surpreso. Pensava que as suas lágrimas tinham secado, de tanto ter chorado nos últimos meses. Porém, não iria chorar. Não ali, à frente dele.

Virou-se de costas para a campa, inspirando fundo e limpando as lágrimas rapidamente. Não podia ser fraco à frente do seu melhor amigo. Ou _ex_ melhor amigo… Não podia mostrar-lhe que estava assim por causa dele, quando ele tinha feito o que fez. Não iria vacilar e cometer o mesmo erro de se preocupar com ele de novo.

- Feliz Natal. – Murmurou num tom seco, afastando-se devagar daquele sítio.

A neve parecia querer cair mais intensamente agora. Baekhyun batia o queixo. Parece que, de repente, a temperatura ainda tinha baixado mais e, apesar de todos os agasalhos que trouxera e lhe pesavam no corpo, o vento gelado parecia conseguir entrar por dentro de toda aquela roupa.

Arrastava os pés debaixo da grossa camada de neve, já que não os conseguia levantar devido ao peso que esta exercia sobre os seus pés. Já sabia que a sua mãe lhe ia dar um sermão quando chegasse a casa, pois as suas meias já estavam a ficar encharcadas.

Saindo do cemitério, deparou-se com a densa floresta que ainda tinha que atravessar até chegar à paragem de autocarros mais próxima. Olhando para trás, soltou um último suspiro antes de voltar a caminhar, encharcado até aos joelhos. Decidiu tomar o caminho mais comprido, escolhendo o caminho que dava a volta à floresta inteira.

A floresta era tão pacífica no Inverno… Sabia-lhe bem estar ali. Era um local maravilhoso em todas as alturas do ano. No Verão, cheirava a pinheiro e as cigarras não se calavam. O único problema é que era alvo de muitos incêndios. No Inverno, era um dos locais mais frios da Coreia do Sul, com queda constante de neve. Quase todos os animais se refugiam nas suas tocas e só aqueles que sobreviviam ao frio extremo se deixavam ver ou apenas se camuflavam na neve.

Uma coruja das neves piou num galho.

- Obrigado. – Uma voz grave ecoou pelas copas brancas das árvores.

Baekhyun estacou. Estaria a imaginar coisas? Conhecia aquela voz demasiado bem para simplesmente a ignorar e continuar a caminhar, por isso, virou-se lentamente, observando o carreiro vazio que se estendia atrás dele. Talvez a visita àquele lugar o tivesse afectado em demasia.

Uma pequena chama de esperança tinha-o invadido, mas depois acabou por ser esmagada pelo facto do corpo do seu melhor amigo estar debaixo de terra e o seu nome estar gravado naquela maldita pedra.

Encheu as bochechas de ar, exalando depois o ar suspenso nestas e observando o fumo a subir e a misturar-se com a paisagem. Com um grande peso nos ombros, voltou a virar-se para continuar a caminhar, até desaparecer no branco da floresta.


	2. Vamos envelhecer juntos!

II – _Vamos envelhecer juntos!_

- Baekhyun, filho… Acorda…!

Baekhyun remexe-se na cama, resmungando. Sentiu as mãos da mãe na sua barriga, abanando o seu corpo.

A sua mãe continuava a abaná-lo, mas Baekhyun continuava a querer dormir, por isso, mudou de estratégia. Começou, então, a fazer-lhe cócegas, o que fez com que o rapaz começasse a espernear e a esbracejar, enquanto ria descontroladamente, com a voz rouca.

- Ah! – A mãe levanta-se, abrindo os estores e a janela, deixando o ar primaveril de Maio entrar. – Assim está melhor!

Baekhyun senta-se, encostando-se à cabeceira da cama e esfregando os olhos, devido ao sono e ao seu cabelo, cujas madeixas lhe entravam pelos olhos e os picavam.

Não teve tempo para muito mais, já que a sua mãe tinha saltado para cima dele e o abraçava, animada:

- Parabéns! Oh, não acredito que o meu menino já fez 12 anos…!

- Mãe… - Resmungou Baekhyun.

- O que foi? – Afastou-se ligeiramente, apenas o suficiente para poder olhar o filho nos olhos.

Baekhyun encolhe os ombros e a mãe volta a ficar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O rapaz observou-a levantar-se da cama, saindo do quarto, ainda radiante.

Ouviu-a descer as escadas e só depois se levantou, saltando por cima do seu tapete do Super-Homem, que já achava foleiro, arrastando-se para fora do quarto em direcção à casa de banho.

Empurrou a porta, que se encontrava encostada, e ouviu aquele ranger tão familiar das dobradiças. No início, quando a porta começara a dar sinais de velhice, só lhe apetecia pegar nela e atirá-la pela janela, mas agora já se tinha habituado. A cada ano que passa, a porta tem vindo a ranger mais. Os seus pais já tinham pensado em trocá-la, mas esqueciam-se sempre.

Quando tirou os olhos da porta e decidiu olhar para a frente.

Estacou, assustado.

Olhou para o seu reflexo. O seu cabelo negro, que quase lhe pendia nos ombros, brilhava à luz que os cortinados da casa de banho deixavam entrar. Ainda tinha réstias de olheiras por ter acordado fazia pouco tempo.

Mas não era isso que o assustava.

Como é que podia ter crescido tanto? Estaria mesmo mais alto? Será que tinha crescido no momento em que fez 12 anos, durante a noite, enquanto dormia? Sentia-se substancialmente mais alto.

Num gesto ágil e sábio, abanou a cabeça para um lado para, mais uma vez, afastar o cabelo comprido dos olhos. Seguidamente, entrou na casa de banho, fechando a porta atrás de si com o pé. Esta, por sua vez, emitiu aquele barulho ensurdecedor de novo.

Aproximou-se mais do espelho. Será que mais alguma coisa tinha mudado e não se visse ao longe? Será que lhe estava a começar a crescer barba?

Semicerrou os olhos, aproximando mais a cara do seu reflexo, observando-o minuciosamente. Fez umas quantas caretas em frente ao espelho, mas pelo que parecia, apenas tinha crescido. Porém, isso deixava-o intrigado.

Dobrou os seus músculos e fez cara de mau, para ver os seus músculos. Questionava-se se também tinham crescido durante a noite.

Agora, sentia-se um homem de verdade. Sentia-se poderoso. Daqui a uns anos, já iria fazer a barba, ter músculos e, o mais importante de tudo, iria ter uma namorada. No entanto, voltou a baixar os braços. Ficou assustado.

Com o passar dos anos, a porta tinha começado a ranger cada vez mais, até chegar ao ponto de o seu barulho se espalhar pela casa inteira. Será que também começaria a ranger à medida que ia envelhecendo? Se calhar, era por isso que os seus pais e irmão tomavam comprimidos para os ossos.

Arqueou as sobrancelhas, preocupado. As raparigas não iriam gostar de um tipo que range. Como é que iria arranjar namorada?

Decidiu que nunca mais iria rejeitar os pedidos da família para ele tomar os comprimidos de cálcio. Não queria mesmo nada ranger como aquela porta.

- Baekhyun? – A voz da mãe fez com que ele aterrasse na Terra. – Querido, estás bem?

- Sim, mãe…! – Baekhyun abre a porta, forçando um sorriso, nervoso.

- Estava à tua espera lá em baixo…! Fiz-te o pequeno-almoço e tudo!

Baekhyun olha para a mãe, perplexo:

- Pequeno-almoço… A esta hora? – O rapaz escancara a boca. – Não me deixaste dormir até mais tarde como me prometeste?

- Claro que deixei, filho! – A mãe coloca uma madeixa de cabelo atrás da orelha.

Com esta atitude, Baekhyun percebeu que a mãe escondia algo, mas não se pronunciou:

- Bem, então vamos lá comer o pequeno-almoço tardio!

Observando a mãe a assentir, o rapaz passou por ela, caminhando pelo corredor. Queria saber o que a mãe andava a esconder.

Estranhou o facto de mais ninguém estar em casa. Lá em cima, não tinha ouvido a música barulhenta do irmão, proveniente do seu quarto. Quando passou pelo quarto dos pais, espreitou lá para dentro, mas nem sinal do pai. Talvez ele tivesse ido trabalhar de novo… Esperava que, desta vez, não se tivesse esquecido do aniversário do seu filho. Que tenha deixado uma prenda ou, pelo menos, uma carta com felicitações, como faziam os seus familiares distantes.

A mãe seguia-o, sem proferir palavra. Quando o fazia, era sinal que havia mesmo algo a esconder.

Parou à porta da cozinha.

"Estranho… A porta está fechada…?"

Olhou para a mãe através da sua visão periférica e pôde ver que ela detinha um olhar ansioso. Sim, definitivamente, uma surpresa aguardava-o lá dentro.

Com o coração aos saltos, levou a mão à maçaneta, mas deteve-se. Primeiro, queria tentar ouvir algum som que pudesse provir de dentro da divisão, só para ter a certeza de que aquilo que estava a pensar era verdade. Porém, não demorou muito até que desistisse, pois não ouvia nada e a curiosidade estava a inquietá-lo.

Rodou a maçaneta devagar, desconfiado e ainda na esperança de ouvir alguma coisa que desmascarasse a surpresa que ali se encontrava.

- Podes entrar… - Encorajou a mãe.

Baekhyun susteve a respiração, abrindo a porta de rompante.

Quando olhou para a divisão, deixou com que o ar escapasse dos seus pulmões, enquanto o tamanho dos seus olhos triplicava.

- PARABÉNS! – Um coro de vozes que lhe eram tão familiares encheu a cozinha.

O rapaz estava pasmado.

Ali, o seu pai, irmão, tios, primos, avós e o seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol, cantavam-lhe agora os parabéns.

Não pôde sentir felicidade maior. O seu pai finalmente não se tinha esquecido do seu aniversário, e estava ali, a aplaudir e a cantar-lhe os parabéns; Os seus tios, que tinham vindo de Busan, juntamente com o seu primo. Sabia o esforço que eles tinham feito para estar ali. Devem ter viajado durante horas a fio…

A um canto, o seu irmão mais velho batia palmas ao som da canção, com um ar menos interessado. Isso entristecia-o um pouco, mas os seus pais já o tinham aconselhado a ignorar as atitudes do irmão. Segundo eles, era a puberdade.

Os seus avós também lá estavam…! A sua avó estava com melhor aspecto desde que saíra do hospital, fazia agora duas semanas.

Olhou para o seu melhor amigo. Também batia palmas, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O seu cabelo, igualmente comprido, mas ondulado, também lhe cobria os olhos. Já não se sentia tão culpado por ter que ir cortar o cabelo e não o fazer.

Baekhyun estava verdadeiramente feliz. Pela primeira vez, quis que aquele momento pudesse congelar, como se estivesse num jogo e o pudesse pôr em modo de pausa.

As velas, enterradas no bolo, reflectiam a sua luz nos seus olhos e nos olhos de todos ali presentes. Aquele momento era mágico.

Voltou à realidade quando vários pares de braços o puxaram para um abraço de família.

- Parabéns, filho! – Disse o pai, animado.

- Parabéns, meu querido sobrinho!

- Parabéns, Baekhyun-ah! – Chanyeol riu. – Estás a ficar velho! Deveria chamar-te _hyung_?

- _Ya_, nem te atrevas! – Baekhyun vira a cara, aborrecido. Mais uma alusão à sua velhice…

- Estava a brincar! – Chanyeol dá-lhe um leve empurrão.

Baekhyun virou-se automaticamente para ele, irritado. Detestava quando o empurravam, e o amigo sabia-o perfeitamente, mas parece que até no seu dia de anos, ele fazia questão de ser chato.

Chanyeol nem deu tempo para ele praguejar pelo empurrão, estendendo-lhe um pequeno embrulho.

- O… O que é isto?

- Abre e vê!

Desconfiado, pegou no presente como se fosse alguma bomba nuclear. O ano passado, o amigo também lhe tinha dado um presente e quando abriu, era uma bombinha de mau cheiro. Ainda por cima, tinha aberto o presente em público, enquanto brincavam no parque e a bombinha explodiu no momento em que o presente foi aberto, o que resultou em pessoas a olharem para ele de lado ou a afastarem-se dele, já que tinha apanhado com o conteúdo da bomba e tresandava. Chanyeol tinha passado a tarde inteira a gozar com ele, chamando-lhe "bacon podre"…

Mas desta vez parecia diferente.

Chanyeol olhava para ele, expectante, à espera que Baekhyun abrisse o presente.

Devagar, começou a desembrulhar o papel e não pôde acreditar no que via.

- Chanyeol-ah… - Baekhyun volta a cabeça para o rapaz lentamente, com os olhos arregalados, surpreso.

Chanyeol solta uma gargalhada:

- Gostas?

Baekhyun volta a olhar para o conteúdo do presente, como a certificar-se de que tinha visto bem, o que originou uma gargalhada geral na cozinha.

Ali, entre pedaços de papel rasgado, encontrava-se um jogo da série _Street Fighter_, mas não era um qualquer…! Era o jogo mais recente, que devia ter saído há coisa de dois ou três meses, para _PlayStation_, com novas personagens e gráficos. Há imenso tempo que andava a olhar para o jogo na montra da loja local, mas sabia que não o poderia comprar, visto que não tinha dinheiro suficiente, mesmo juntando a mesada, e porque não tinha uma _PlayStation_. Mas calma… Ele continuava sem ter uma _PlayStation_. Parece que, mais uma vez, tinha sido enganado por Chanyeol.

Olhou para o amigo, desanimado.

- O que foi? – A expressão de Chanyeol mudou imediatamente, ficando preocupado. – Não me digas que eu trouxe o jogo errado…!

- Não é isso… - Voltou a olhar para o jogo. - … É para _PlayStation_… Como é que não te lembraste que eu não tinha uma?

- Ainda não abriste os presentes todos… - Interrompeu o pai, encostando-se à bancada e cruzando os braços, com ar de quem estava a tramar alguma.

Baekhyun piscou os olhos.

A mãe entra na cozinha, trazendo consigo um embrulho maior, o que fez com que os olhos dele voltassem a brilhar.

Chanyeol esboçou um sorriso enorme. Também parecia tão ansioso quanto Baekhyun.

Mal a caixa foi pousada em cima da mesa, Baekhyun investiu logo, começando a rasgar o papel a toda a velocidade, fazendo-o voar pelo ar.

- Não… Não pode ser…! – Baekhyun continuava a rasgar o papel de embrulho, entusiasmado.

Em breve, as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Lá estava ela. A sua preciosa _PlayStation_. A sua cor branca não enganava ninguém.

Deu um salto, tamanha era a alegria. Chanyeol também não coube em si de contente, por isso, abraçou o amigo e ambos começaram a rir.

- _Street Fighter_, aqui vamos nós! – Chanyeol levanta o punho ao ar, como os heróis costumam fazer. Parece que estava mais animado que o próprio Baekhyun.

- Nem pensar, meninos…! – Cortou a mãe. – Hoje não vão passar o dia encafuados em casa a jogar! Vão apanhar ar lá fora, que o tempo está bom para isso!

- O quê?! – Disseram ambos os rapazes, em uníssono. Tinham sentido exactamente a mesma dor e partilhavam-na.

- Ouviste a tua mãe… - Completou o pai. – Mas agora, toca a servir o bolo.

Chanyeol tinha ficado aborrecido quando a mãe de Baekhyun dissera que não podiam jogar, mas depressa se animou quando ouviu falar em comida.

Baekhyun sentou-se à mesa, enquanto observava os pais a servirem-lhe o bolo e, seguidamente, ao resto dos convidados. Aquele estava a ser o melhor aniversário de sempre!

Quando olhou para o lado, para onde Chanyeol estava sentado, não pôde deixar de rir, pois este já tinha devorado a fatia de bolo, quando ele nem sequer tinha começado. Era tão guloso…! Até tinha a boca toda suja de chocolate.

- O que foi? O que é que tem tanta piada? – Perguntou Chanyeol, de boca cheia.

- Nada, nada…

Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos. Quando fazia isso, era sinal que estava bastante desconfiado e, por norma, Baekhyun não conseguia mentir ao amigo durante muito tempo quando ele o começava a mirar assim. Era bastante engraçado, principalmente por que ele ficava com uns vincos estranhos na cana do nariz e Baekhyun fazia sempre alusão a um porco quando o via.

Ao ver que o rapaz estava a segurar o riso, Chanyeol levantou-se de um salto e toda a gente se assustou. Virou-se, então, para a mãe de Baekhyun:

- O que é que eu tenho na cara?

A mãe soltou uma gargalhada, retirando um guardanapo do suporte próprio para os guardar:

- Oh querido… Estás apenas todo sujo!

Chanyeol olhou para o melhor amigo, com ar de quem queria matá-lo. Baekhyun soltou uma gargalhada.

- Obrigadinho por me avisares… _Hyung_. – E deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

**(…)**

Lá fora, a Primavera ainda parecia tímida. O céu estava nublado, com algumas abertas aqui e ali, deixando ver o azul forte do céu e alguns raios de sol que a cama de nuvens escondia.

Tinha chovido na noite anterior. O chão estava ainda húmido, com algumas poças de água. O vento gelado soprava de tempos a tempos.

O parque estava vazio. Parece que as pessoas não gostavam do tempo cinzento. A cor do céu fazia com que a relva parecesse mais escura. A parte dos baloiços, cujo chão era de areia, que estava agora ensopada, estava completamente vazia. Os baloiços balançavam sozinhos por causa do vento.

- Estás assim porque a tua mãe não nos deixou jogar…? – Chanyeol vira-se para Baekhyun. Estavam sentados num banco, debaixo de uma árvore. Felizmente, aquela vasta copa não tinha deixado a água passar para a madeira do banco.

Baekhyun continuava a olhar em frente, inexpressivo:

- Não. Eu estou bem.

O amigo arqueia uma sobrancelha:

- Vá lá, _bacon_… Conta-me lá…

- Não me chames _bacon_! – Baekhyun vira-se para ele bruscamente. – Esse nome é estúpido e infantil!

Chanyeol pareceu surpreendido com a resposta do rapaz, tanto que se inclinou um bocado para trás:

- … Mas o que raio se passa…? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu não tenha visto?

Baekhyun hesita, olhando para cima, atrás do seu cachecol, que lhe tapava a boca, enquanto observava o céu escuro, as folhas a serem levadas pelo vento e os pássaros a voar em bando:

- Não tens medo de envelhecer…?

O amigo piscou os olhos:

- … Medo de envelhecer? Porque é que haveria de ter medo de envelhecer? Podemos ter uma casa, um carro… Namoradas… - Chanyeol solta uma gargalhada.

- Isso é bom… Mas… Eu não quero começar a ranger…

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre os dois rapazes durante uns segundos, mas foi interrompido pelo riso descontrolado de Chanyeol:

- Ranger? Essa foi boa! – E levou as mãos à barriga, atirando a cabeça para trás.

- Estás a ver? Ninguém entende… - Baekhyun põe as mãos dentro dos bolsos do seu grosso quispo

- Mas porque razão achas isso? Ranger?

- Lembras-te da minha porta da casa de banho?

- Sim… - O rapaz encolhe os ombros. Um arrepio de frio tinha passado por ele.

- Ela começou a ranger com o passar dos anos…

Chanyeol olha para ele, entediado:

- … É só por causa disso?

Baekhyun solta um suspiro pesado:

- Ninguém me entende…

- Mas tu não és uma porta, pá! – Chanyeol dá-lhe um empurrãozinho de novo. Precisava de animar o amigo, nem que tivesse que chateá-lo durante a tarde inteira. Não lhe ia custar nada…

- Pois não, mas… Toda a minha família toma comprimidos para os ossos… E uma vez, quando eu não queria tomar os comprimidos, o meu pai disse-me que, se eu não os tomar, os meus ossos vão começar a envelhecer mais depressa e as articulações vão começar a ranger… - Baekhyun volta o olhar para Chanyeol. – Tenho medo disso, sabes? Eu quero que as raparigas gostem de mim e me achem atraente!

O rapaz revira os olhos:

- Baekhyun-ah… Eu acho que a idade te está a deixar maluco…! Pelo que os meus avós dizem, só se começa a ter problemas de ossos quando se é muito velho, e tu não o és!

- Está bem, mas eu posso ter antes! Imagina que começo já hoje?!

- Nesse caso… - Chanyeol tira a mão do bolso, estendendo-a. – Vamos fazer um acordo.

Baekhyun olhou para a mão do melhor amigo, que tremia, pois tinha estado no quentinho do seu bolso das calças e agora estava exposta ao vento frio daquele dia feio:

- … Um acordo? Como assim?

- Vamos envelhecer juntos!

- Hã?! – O rapaz piscou os olhos. – Envelhecer juntos? Como?

- Então, basta mantermo-nos unidos… E sermos sempre os melhores amigos! O que achas?

- Mas onde é que isso me vai ajudar a não ranger?

- Eu ajudo-te! Se começares a ranger, eu hei-de encontrar uma forma de os fazer parar, garanto-te! Se não pararem e não houver nada a fazer, hei-de encontrar uma maneira de os meus ossos começarem a ranger também, para não te sentires sozinho! São esses os termos do contrato!

Chanyeol esticou ainda mais o braço, como que a encorajar o amigo a apertar-lhe a mão.

Baekhyun ainda ficou a fitar a mão do rapaz durante um tempo. Um raio de sol perfurou as nuvens. Tirou uma mão do bolso e apertou a do amigo.

Depressa foi contagiado pelo sorriso infantil de Chanyeol, soltando uma gargalhada.

- Vamos envelhecer juntos! E vais ver que também há raparigas que rangem!

- Esperemos que sim…

Chanyeol juntou-se ao amigo, rindo animadamente. Parece que estava tudo bem. Mas agora que tinha prometido algo, não iria faltar à palavra.

Baekhyun, por sua vez, sentiu um grande alívio. Ao menos, se rangesse e envelhecesse, sabia que o seu melhor amigo iria ficar sempre a seu lado. Ele tinha-o prometido.

Passaram ainda um bom bocado a rir, até que o silêncio voltou a abater-se sobre os dois. Porém, previsivelmente, Chanyeol voltou a quebrá-lo:

- … Já te posso chamar _bacon_ de novo?

Olhou para o amigo, com vontade de o estrangular, mas a verdade é que não resistiu e voltou a rir. Chanyeol era incrível…

As nuvens cinzentas começavam agora a mover-se para Oeste e o céu ficava cada vez mais limpo. O sol iluminava as poucas nuvens, brancas e fofas, que permaneciam, dando-lhes um rebordo luminoso.

Passaram a tarde toda a rir e a inventar histórias.


	3. Crash!

III – _Crash!_

O vento soprava forte naquela manhã, sinal de que o Outono estava mesmo à porta.

Quase no fim Setembro e apesar do frio trazido pelas rajadas de vento, o céu azul ainda permanecia. De vez em quanto, uma nuvem ou outra aparecia para relembrar as pessoas que Outubro estava quase a chegar. Contudo, ainda se viam pessoas de manga curta e saia, capazes de desafiar o tempo atmosférico.

Nos últimos anos que se passaram, o clima tinha mudado drasticamente. Os dias eram mais quentes, mesmo durante o Inverno. Havia dias de Inverno com céu limpo e temperaturas de Primavera e dias de Verão com aguaceiros intensos. Há quem diga que são os tempos que estão a mudar, como um ciclo, e há quem diga que é por causa das alterações climáticas.

As aulas já tinham começado há quase um mês. Os jovens ainda não estavam habituados às intensas horas de estudo, quando o tempo ainda se encontrava tão bom. Os mais preguiçosos, que se tinham habituado a deitar-se tarde durante as férias, dormiam agora nas aulas, e os professores, irados, refilavam com eles, com as suas vozes a ecoar pela sala e pelos corredores da escola. Os outros, que apenas não queriam estar ali (preferiam estar na praia ou em casa, a jogar um bom videojogo), olhavam pela janela, enquanto inalavam o cheiro das flores e árvores, cujas folhas já ameaçavam começar a cair, provenientes do exterior e sentiam a brisa fria nas suas caras ou apenas fixavam o olhar nos professores, fingindo estar atentos ao que eles explicavam.

- Baekhyun-ah! Diz-me que fizeste os trabalhos…!

Os dois amigos caminhavam lado a lado, arrastando-se pelo passeio com pouca vontade de estudar. Era uma pena terem ficado com o turno da tarde… Não podiam aproveitá-las para jogar em casa um do outro.

Baekhyun não tinha dormido nada na noite anterior, pelo que estava com pouca paciência para o que quer que fosse. Tinha ficado a estudar até tarde, já que não tinha prestado atenção nenhuma às aulas durante o mês inteiro e os testes estavam quase à porta.

"Onde é que está a tua responsabilidade?!", já dizia a sua mãe; "Tens 18 anos, por amor de Deus!"

- Baekhyun-ah…!

- O que é?! – Cortou o rapaz.

Chanyeol ainda demorou um pouco para se recompor, trocando a sua cara assustada pelo seu sorriso inigualável de novo:

- Fizeste os trabalhos de Economia?

- Sim, fiz…

- Empresta-me, vá lá…! Vá lá, vá lá, vá lá…!

- Aish, que chato! Não te vou emprestar nenhuns trabalhos! Tens que começar a ser mais responsável!

Baekhyun ignora-o, mas, como esperado, o amigo não iria desistir até conseguir o que queria. Como prevenção, sacou dos fones, ligando-os ao mp3 e continuando a andar, enquanto via o rapaz esbracejar ao pé dele. Foi assim durante o caminho todo.

Quando chegaram à entrada da escola, Baekhyun voltou a guardar o mp3 na mala. Já andava naquele liceu há 3 anos, mas continuava a achar que não era lá muito seguro andar por aí com coisas caras nas mãos.

Entraram pelo portão e logo se misturaram com a enchente de alunos e alunas que frequentavam aquela escola.

Baekhyun olha para Chanyeol de esguelha. Estranho… Tinha-se calado:

- Chanyeol-ah…

- O que foi? – O amigo devolve-lhe o olhar, carrancudo.

Baekhyun riu.

- _Ya_, o que é que tem tanta piada?

- Nada, nada… Senhor porco…

Chanyeol deixou cair o queixo, ofendido. Baekhyun conhecia todos os pontos fracos do amigo e vice-versa. Não valia a pena Chanyeol tentar não parecer um porco quando estava desconfiado ou irritado, não conseguia evitá-lo.

Baekhyun continuou a andar, fingindo não se importar com a reacção do amigo. Depressa Chanyeol veio a correr atrás dele. Parece que já tinha voltado ao normal.

Entraram no pavilhão, vislumbrando o extenso corredor de cacifos vermelhos que se estendia. Foram passando pela multidão, onde ainda se ouvia vozes a queixarem-se do regresso às aulas e umas tantas outras a discutirem matéria, trabalhos de casa e coisas banais, como namorados.

Ambos se cruzaram com um grupo de raparigas. Baekhyun focou o olhar numa delas imediatamente.

Park Suzy. Aquele jeito de sorrir, de andar, de prender o cabelo atrás da orelha… Aquele perfume frutado, típico de Verão, e aquela bandolete rosa-bebé no seu cabelo negro como a noite… Eram inconfundíveis. Caramba… Só ele sabia há quanto tempo é que lutava por um pouco da sua atenção… O problema é que nem eram da mesma turma, senão já teria arranjado uma maneira de se aproximar dela.

Mesmo depois de ter passado, o seu rasto de perfume continuava ali, a pairar no ar.

- Viste, Baekhyun-ah? – Chanyeol dá-lhe um toque no ombro, acordando-o dos seus devaneios. – Era a Suzy! Porque é que não a cumprimentaste?

- Fala baixo…! – Baekhyun dá-lhe um puxão, fazendo-o caminhar mais depressa.

- Oh pá, há anos que andas a tentar conquistá-la…! Deixa-me lá ajudar-te!

- É que nem te atrevas, Park Chanyeol! Desfaço-te em pó antes de teres tempo de reparar nisso!

- O que é que eu perdi? – Pergunta-lhes uma voz conhecida, atrás das suas costas. Ambos se viraram.

D.O olhava para eles, divertido, apenas com uma alça da mochila às costas, enquanto os seus grandes olhos piscavam, alternando a sua visão entre os dois amigos.

Do Kyungsoo… Uma das pessoas que sabia que podia contar em qualquer altura. Os seus _hobbies_ eram a cozinha e o estudo. Não admira que ele fosse o melhor aluno da turma. Era um rapaz bastante calculista e esperto. Quando não o conhecem bem, acham-no frio e algo assustador. Os seus grandes olhos e lábios em forma de coração costumam fazer furor entre as raparigas… Incluindo Suzy… Vá-se lá saber o que é que D.O tem que Baekhyun não tivesse…

- Deixem-me adivinhar… - Kyungsoo cruza os braços. – A Suzy de novo?

Baekhyun ia preparar-se para proferir a sua desculpa mais bem planeada, mas Chanyeol adiantou-se:

- Em cheio! – E soltou uma gargalhada.

D.O revira os olhos:

- Quando é que tencionas falar com ela?

- Boa pergunta… - Mais uma vez, o seu amigo adiantou-se.

Kyungsoo esboçou um sorriso ao ouvir Chanyeol gargalhar.

Desta vez, foi a vez de Baekhyun revirar os olhos. Parece o amigo tinha conseguido por Kyungsoo do seu lado. Estava preocupado que este gozo se espalhasse pelo grupo e que não parassem de lhe atazanar o juízo. Virou-se e começou a andar. Aquela ia ser uma longa tarde…

Rapidamente, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo seguiram-no.

À medida que caminhavam, o resto do grupo foi-se juntado. Primeiro Kai, que ao avistar o seu melhor amigo Kyungsoo, se apressou a aproximar-se dos rapazes, animado. Depois Luhan, Xiumin, Sehun…

Os doze rapazes caminhavam pelo corredor. Uns falavam animadamente, outros olhavam para o tecto enquanto ouviam música e outros andavam à luta uns com os outros, em forma de brincadeira.

Atravessaram o pavilhão e saíram para o intervalo. Um mini jardim de chorões entendia-se, com vários bancos, onde estudantes conversavam ou faziam os trabalhos. Ao fundo, um telheiro protegia na sua sombra quatro bancos vazios. Kai e Chanyeol precipitaram-se para o sítio, atirando as malas para cima dos bancos:

- Vá, despachem-se! – Gritou Chanyeol, esbracejando.

Todos os membros chegaram ao telheiro. Kris deixa-se cair num banco, fatigado:

- Meu Deus… Só começámos as aulas há um mês e eu já estou farto…

- Tu estás sempre farto de tudo… - Resmungou Sehun.

Chanyeol ri, sentando-se no banco e cruzando as pernas como uma criança, enchendo as bochechas de ar:

- Tenho fome…

Num ápice, Suho abriu a mochila, tirando de lá uma sandes e atirando-a a Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sorri. Suho sempre fora atencioso e sempre tratara os amigos como se fossem da família… Ou mesmo como se fossem os seus próprios filhos. Mimava cada um de uma maneira única. Decerto seria um bom pai no futuro.

Era a primeira vez que estavam todos juntos num intervalo, já que tinham ficado quase todos em turmas diferentes. Baekhyun só tinha conseguido ficar com Chanyeol, D.O e Chen. Era bom poder ouvir as palhaçadas que cada um dizia e de ouvir Sehun a resmungar, como sempre fazia.

- Obrigado, _hyung_! – Chanyeol abriu o alumínio prementemente, fazendo-o em pedaços. Era como se não comesse há semanas. De facto, não tinha mudado nem um bocadinho. Mas Baekhyun não se importava com isso. Sabia que ele nunca iria mudar.

- Ora essa! – Suho esboçou um dos seus típicos sorrisos que são capazes de iluminar uma cidade inteira. Outra coisa que atraía as raparigas… - Já agora… Chanyeol-ah… - Olhou para ele, agora sério. – Fizeste os trabalhos desta vez, não foi?

Chanyeol estacou imediatamente, com a sandes a meio caminho da boca, que se encontrava aberta. Olhou para o rapaz devagar e depois forçou um sorriso:

- Claro…

Suho arqueou uma sobrancelha, virando-se para Baekhyun:

- Vocês tinham trabalhos de que matérias?

- Bem… - Baekhyun transfere o peso do corpo de uma perna para a outra. – Economia, Matemática… Não tínhamos mais.

- Uau, _bacon_…! – Comentou Chen, sorrindo em jeito de gozo. – Lembraste-te dos trabalhos?

Baekhyun olhou para o rapaz, semicerrando os olhos. Este, por sua vez, ainda riu mais. Chen adorava gozar com as pessoas e isso, por vezes, deixava-o irritado, ainda por cima hoje, que estava impaciente devido às poucas horas de sono.

- Bem, Chanyeol-ah… Se fizeste os trabalhos de casa, podes deixar-me vê-los, não é verdade? – Suho esboçou-lhe um sorriso falso.

- Ah! Pois…! Pois podia… Mas não quero que os copies! – E soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

- Tu sabes que eu nunca copiaria, Park Chanyeol… Mostra-me os trabalhos.

Era verdade. Suho estava em décimo lugar no Quadro de Excelência da escola. Era um dos alunos mais conceituados dali, conhecido pela sua inteligência, pontualidade, assiduidade e bom coração. Era Delegado da sua turma e era respeitado por todos. Por isso mesmo, ele e os rapazes chamavam-lhe "mãe", já que ele era o mais responsável dos doze. Para além disso, Chanyeol estaria à beira de chumbar o ano passado se não fosse o rapaz a incentivá-lo e ajudá-lo.

Baekhyun arqueia as sobrancelhas. Quando Suho começava a chamar os rapazes pelo nome completo, era sinal que a sua paciência se estava a esgotar e, tal como uma mãe zangada, um sermão iria seguir-se.

Até ele próprio sentia medo de Suho. Ele mudava muito quando ficava zangado. Era como se o rapaz tivesse dupla personalidade. Num momento, um jovem radiante, sorridente, preocupado com todos, inocente… Noutro momento, frio, distante, agressivo, assustador. Porém, para o seu alívio e de todos, não era nessas alturas que o _Dark Suho_ vinha ao de cima.

Chanyeol manteve-se imóvel, com a mão que segurava a sandes a tremer:

- Ah, _hyung_… - Voltou a soltar outra gargalhada nervosa. – Olha só as horas! Tenho que ir andando, que eu combinei com um colega encontrarmo-nos para fazer o trabalho de grupo!

E levantou-se, pegando na mochila e começando a correr. Mesmo assim, Suho foi mais rápido, agarrando-lhe a pega da mala, o que o fez ser puxado para trás, quase caindo:

- Poupa-me, Chanyeol… - Puxou-o mais para trás, fazendo-o sentar-se no banco de novo. – Tu não farias um trabalho de grupo com "um colega". Farias com o Baekhyun ou o Chen.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, olhando para baixo:

- Pronto, está bem… Não, não fiz os trabalhos…

A expressão de Suho suavizou, voltando a sorrir:

- Assim está melhor… Nada de mentir! Mas… - A sua cara de mãe zangada veio, finalmente, à tona. – Porque carga de água é que não fizeste os trabalhos?!

- D-Desculpa, mãe! – Chanyeol abanava as mãos à frente da cara, como uma criança nervosa.

- Tu…!

- Cá vamos nós… - Comentou Sehun, o que fez D.O sorrir, em concordância.

Tal como esperado, um sermão seguiu-se. Os dez rapazes riam-se de um Suho fulo, com o dedo indicador no ar, enquanto praguejava e com Chanyeol, encolhido no seu cantinho como uma criança assustada.

Baekhyun abanou a cabeça negativamente, em sinal de desaprovação. Chanyeol parecia uma autêntica criança. Mesmo tendo 18 anos, a sua imagem de uma criança, com o cabelo a tapar-lhe os olhos ainda permanecia na sua mente. Sabia que iria envelhecer mais rápido que o amigo, mas isso não interessava. O que interessava é que envelhecessem juntos.

Umas gargalhadas misturaram-se com a do grupo, estranhas aos ouvidos de Baekhyun. Começou a observar o ambiente à sua volta. Parece que também Kyungsoo tinha reparado que mais alguém se ria da cena que se desenrolava e também procurava de onde provinham os risos. Porém, não era um riso amigável…

Ambos os rapazes conseguiram identificar de onde vinham as gargalhadas e, tal como esperado, não vinham de um grupo nada bom.

A uns metros de distância, numa mesa de pedra, Do Nam e o seu grupo olhavam para Chanyeol, deliciados com o que viam.

Baekhyun voltou a trocar olhares com D.O, voltando o seu olhar de novo para o grupo.

Do Nam e o seu grupo eram conhecidos pelos estragos feitos não só dentro da escola, mas também fora dela. Eram conhecidos na cidade por roubarem, vandalizarem, praticarem _bullying_ e outras coisas más, das quais Baekhyun não gostava de enumerar.

Suho pareceu ter-se apercebido de que mais alguém estava a ouvir a sua conversa, por isso calou-se, olhando para os delinquentes com o seu ar negro.

Baekhyun reparou que os amigos tinham congelado, olhando para o amigo.

Agora sim, o _dark Suho_ tinha aparecido. Olhava Do Nam e o seu _gang_ com os seus olhos, que tinham ficado mais negros de um momento para o outro. Parece que o grupo entendeu a mensagem, retribuindo-lhe o olhar com desdém. O clima estava a ficar de cortar à faca, por isso, Xiumin decidiu intervir, abrindo a boca, mas a campainha foi mais rápida.

Parece que o som da campainha tinha acordado Suho do seu transe negro. Olhou para trás, para os rapazes, e esboçou um sorriso, talvez na esperança de os aliviar:

- Vamos para as aulas?

Ninguém foi capaz de se pronunciar. Tinham medo que, com alguma palavra errada, o seu _hyung_ explodisse, por isso, limitaram-se a assentir.

Todos caminharam para dentro do edifício, separando-se ao longo do caminho, cada grupo para um sala diferente. No fim, só Chanyeol, Baekhyun e Chen caminhavam para a sala, sozinhos entre a multidão.

- Vocês viram aquilo? – Chanyeol ainda estava em choque. – Não é todos os dias que isto acontece…!

- De facto… - Acrescentou Chen. – Será que ele se meteu em afrontas com o Do Nam?

- Não creio… - Baekhyun ajeita a mochila nos ombros. – O Suho é demasiado bonzinho para se meter em problemas com gente como aquela…

- Pelo olhar não parecia… - Chen olha para o chão, pensativo.

Chanyeol escancara a boca, soltando um "A-HA!" a alto e bom som, fazendo com que os rapazes e alunos que por ali passavam se assustassem ou olhassem para ele de esguelha.

- O que é que foi, idiota…? - Baekhyun respira fundo.

- Imagina que ele é um daqueles _gangsters_ todos maus e que batem nos miúdos inocentes nos becos sem saída?

- Cá vamos nós… - Chen revira os olhos.

- Por amor de Deus, Chanyeol! Vê se cresces!

- Mais do que isto? Eu já meço 1,83m!

Chen leva a mão à testa, produzindo o barulho de um estalo. Chanyeol ainda olhou para ele, rindo. Ele tinha dito aquilo de propósito para causar o riso entre os rapazes, mas aconteceu o inverso, principalmente em Baekhyun. Aquelas poucas horas de sono faziam-se notar no seu temperamento.

Sem perder muito mais tempo, Baekhyun entrou para dentro da sala, deixando os amigos para trás. Precisava mesmo de estar num ambiente calmo e regrado como uma sala de aula, mas sabia que, durante o tempo que estivesse ali, Chanyeol não iria parar de o chatear para que lhe emprestasse os trabalhos de casa, já que Suho estava noutra turma.

Pousou a mala sobre a mesa, arrastando a cadeira para trás e deixando-se cair nesta. Olhou lá para fora, observando os alunos que ainda permaneciam no intervalo, com preguiça de entrar para as aulas. Como ele os entendia…

Pouco depois, ouviu a cadeira à sua frente ser arrastada. Chanyeol sentou-se, virando-se automaticamente para trás, esboçando um leve sorriso, como que arrependido:

- Hm… Estás bem, Baekhyun-ah?

Baekhyun não retirou os olhos do exterior. Estava completamente vidrado e cansado. Nem durante a tarde tivera tempo de passar pelas brasas.

Mas, mesmo cansado, pareceu arranjar forças para voltar a fixar os pés na terra, pois uma bandolete rosa-bebé lhe tinha saltado à vista.

Suzy caminhava para o portão da escola, juntamente com as suas amigas. Ah, era verdade… Hoje, ela saía mais cedo, mas não ia já para casa. Baekhyun sabia que a rapariga tinha treinos de ténis antes de ir para casa. Desde o Verão que assim era.

Chanyeol solta uma gargalhada, começando a cantar, com a sua voz grave e irritante, a canção _"Love is in the air"_. Baekhyun olhou automaticamente para ele, com ar ameaçador.

- Uau, finalmente acordaste! – O rapaz voltou a gargalhar. – Deixa lá a Suzy em paz e diz-me o que se passa.

- Não se passa nada… - Baekhyun boceja. – Só não dormi bem. E depois levar com gente chata…

Chanyeol escancara a boca, fingindo-se ofendido:

- Não acredito… Estou a tentar animar-te e tu não me ligas nenhuma! Que ingrato! Queres café? Eu pago-te um!

- Não, não é preciso…

- Então dá-me os trabalhos de Economia!

Como não queria ser mais chateado, Baekhyun virou-se para trás, abrindo a mochila e retirando de lá o caderno.

Ao fechar a mala, levantou ligeiramente a cabeça e ouviu, uma vez mais, gargalhadas. Não vinham da sala, mas sim de lá de fora. Ele conhecia-as.

Olhou para o recreio pelo canto do olho. Como esperado, era Do Nam e os seus amigos. Caminhavam descontraídos até às grades da escola, enquanto faziam piadinhas por quem passavam. Encostaram-se às grades, ficando de frente para o edifício da escola e Do Nam, com os seus olhos perspicazes, avistou Baekhyun e Chanyeol automaticamente, apontando para eles descaradamente. O resto dos rapazes olhou para onde o líder apontava, mas fixaram o seu olhar em Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos, estranhando. Chanyeol pareceu não reparar, já que copiava os trabalhos de casa afincadamente.

Um dos amigos do rufia reparou que Baekhyun olhava para eles, o que fez o rapaz desviar o olhar. Esperava não arranjar problemas por causa disso, mas sabia que, mais logo, iria falar com Suho. Tinha ficado preocupado quanto ao amigo. Iria pedir ao _hyung_ para evitar discussões em público. Tinha medo que Chanyeol fosse alvo de algum plano daqueles delinquentes.

Voltou-se para a frente, já que o professor entrava na sala e precisava de se curvar perante ele. Chanyeol virou-se para trás, entregando-lhe o caderno apressadamente.

**(…)**

- Esqueci-me de te agradecer por me teres dado os trabalhos. – Chanyeol sorri para o amigo, mas Baekhyun não reagiu, continuando a olhar em frente, vidrado.

Ainda estava a matutar sobre ter visto Do Nam a olhar para Chanyeol com olhar de quem estava a planear alguma. Em oposição, também pensava que podia ser a sua mania da perseguição de novo. Já não sabia de nada. Só sabia que aquilo o tinha deixado desconfortável, mas não iria contar ao rapaz. Provavelmente, Chanyeol iria começar a resmungar ou rir-se-ia na sua cara.

Já começava a anoitecer mais depressa, e os candeeiros de rua já se começavam a acender, apesar de ainda haver luz natural. Os dois jovens passavam agora pelas ruas movimentadas de Seul, cheias de pessoas, carros e cores de alguns _placards_ publicitários. Como estava perto da hora de jantar, o cheiro a comida inundava o passeio, juntamente com o barulho abafado dos talheres e do jornal da noite a passar na televisão.

- Hei, acorda lá, pá! – Chanyeol empurra-o levemente, tal como sempre. – Estás quase a chegar a casa. Para de me ignorar só por um bocadinho!

- Desculpa… - Baekhyun devolve-lhe o olhar. – Não tens de quê. Mas vê lá se, para a próxima, fazes os trabalhos! Tem sido sempre assim desde o início do ano!

- Está bem, está bem… Hoje estavas todo babado com a Suzy, hã?

- Não vais começar, pois não? – Tira o telemóvel do bolso, para ignorar o facto de o amigo ter razão. Quando alguém falava dela, quase que o coração lhe saltava pela boca.

Chanyeol calou-se durante um bocado. Quando fazia aquilo, só podia querer dizer que tinha algo que ele estava hesitante em dizer, o que o preocupou um bocado. De qualquer maneira, sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o rapaz ia acabar por lhe contar o que o atormentava.

- Baekhyun-ah… Não me batas, mas… - O jovem respirou fundo e Baekhyun olhou automaticamente para ele. - … O Kai conseguiu o número dela e deu-mo.

- O QUÊ? Porquê?!

- Calma! Ele só lhe pediu o número por tua causa! Agora, já podes falar com ela, não?

Baekhyun para à frente do portão do jardim. Mesmo no meio da cidade, aquele jardim conseguia libertar aromas que se sobrepunham ao fumo dos carros.

Olhou para o amigo, carrancudo:

- Ela vai pensar que eu sou o Kai.

- Dizes-lhe que não!

- E o que é que ela vai pensar? – Baekhyun estava a ficar impaciente com toda aquela conversa. Mais uma vez, a sua necessidade de horas de sono começava a falar alto. – Isso pode meter-nos a todos numa grande embrulhada e depois ela vai pensar que eu sou um falhado. Apaga já esse número, ouviste?

- Vá lá, Baekhyun! Deixa de ser assim! Sabes há quanto tempo é que andas a tentar dizer-lhe um "Olá"?

O rapaz revira os olhos. Mais uma vez, Chanyeol tinha razão, mas não iria perder a postura. Aquilo era errado, e Chanyeol devia sabê-lo.

- Eu não quero esse número.

- Deixa-te de coisas, Baekhyun! – Chanyeol arranca-lhe o telemóvel das mãos. – É a única oportunidade de falares com ela. Não a desperdices!

- Park Chanyeol, dá-me o telemóvel. Agora!

Baekhyun esticou-se para chegar às mãos do amigo e tentar recuperar o telemóvel, mas este esticou os braços mais para cima, continuando a discar o número de Suzy no remetente das mensagens.

Decidido a recuperar o telemóvel, Baekhyun saltou e quase que conseguiu agarrá-lo, mas o amigo desatou a correr:

- Não me vais apanhar! És fraquinho a correr!

Baekhyun estava prestes a explodir de ira, por isso, sprintou pelo jardim adentro, atrás do amigo, que ria, divertido. Ele continuava a mesma criança de sempre. Num outro momento, teria achado piada, mas agora, com a vontade de dormir, só queria apanhá-lo e fazê-lo em picadinho.

- Park Chanyeol, já chega de brincadeiras! – Berrava, mas o jovem, como previsto, não lhe dava ouvidos. Baekhyun já começava a ficar cansado. – Dá-me o telemóvel! Eu não quero isso! Se o fizeres, vou ficar mesmo chateado!

- Tu és incapaz de ficar chateado comigo! – Chanyeol vira-se para trás, ainda a correr, quase esbarrando contra uns idosos que atravessavam o passeio do parque.

Como corria para trás, Baekhyun conseguiu ganhar avanço, mas ao reparar nisso, o amigo virou-se de novo para a frente, correndo até ao final do parque e virando para a direita.

Com sinais visíveis de cansaço, saiu do parque, ainda atrás de Chanyeol. Estava a ficar mesmo cansado. Conseguia ver o rapaz, mas a uma grande distância, e que ia aumentando gradualmente.

- Chanyeol, já chega!

Agora, corriam pelo meio da multidão, já envolvidos pela cidade novamente. Os transeuntes resmungavam quando o amigo passava por eles, pois quase os derrubava.

- Está quase a enviar! – Cantarolava Chanyeol, o que fez com que Baekhyun se esforçasse mais.

- Chanyeol, já chega!

Baekhyun esbarra contra um homem, fazendo com que a sua maleta abra e de lá saiam mil e um papéis.

- Olha o que fizeste! – Barafustou o homem, tentando apanhar os papéis que esvoaçavam no ar, mas o rapaz já ia demasiado avançado para o conseguir ouvir.

Baekhyun arregala os olhos. Chanyeol estava tão divertido a irritá-lo que nem reparava para onde ia. O amigo estava a correr em direcção a uma multidão que esperava o sinal verde para atravessar.

- Chanyeol, para! – Gritou, mas desta vez não era por causa do telemóvel. Ele não vira que estava a aproximar-se de uma passadeira, onde circulavam bastantes carros. – Ouviste?! Para!

Os transeuntes que aguardavam para atravessar olharam Baekhyun de lado, julgando-o. Deviam pensar que ele era só mais um miúdo barulhento, um arruaceiro. Pelos vistos, também pensaram o mesmo de Chanyeol, já que o viram passar entre eles e não o pararam. O sinal nunca mais mudava para verde.

- Não me apanhas! – Chanyeol ri, enquanto se enfia pelo meio das pessoas, precipitando-se para a passadeira e pisando o seu asfalto.

- Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Volta aqui! – Baekhyun também se esgueira para meio da multidão. Esta, por sua vez, parecia nunca mais ter fim. Parece que, a cada passo que o rapaz dava, aquele aglomerado de pessoas ia ganhando espessura.

Um barulho forte de uns travões e de vidros a partirem-se ecoou pela rua, o que fez com que as pessoas soltassem um grito colectivo. O coração de Baekhyun contraiu-se até ficar do tamanho de uma pedrinha. Sentia-se como se tivesse acabado de engolir um pedregulho devido ao peso no estômago.

Arranjando forças onde não sabia que as tinha, o jovem conseguiu afastar as pessoas que lhe tapavam a visão para a passadeira.

Sentiu o cérebro explodir quando viu o amigo deitado no chão, inconsciente, virado de barriga para cima. Da sua cabeça jorrava sangue de um golpe enorme do lado esquerdo da testa. O telemóvel de Baekhyun tinha voado para longe e encontrava-se estilhaçado no chão. Ao lado do corpo do amigo, o condutor falava ao telemóvel, preocupado.

- CHANYEOL! – Baekhyun correu até ao rapaz, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. Queria levantar-lhe a cabeça e tentar acordá-lo, mas tinha medo de lhe tocar. Ali, no chão, ferido, Chanyeol parecia frágil como vidro. – Chanyeol, seu idiota… Acorda!

- Tem calma, companheiro… - O condutor agacha-se ao pé de Baekhyun, pondo uma mão no seu ombro. – Eu já chamei uma ambulância. Vai ficar tudo bem, hã?

Com tanto desespero e medo, a voz do homem só lhe soou como que ao fundo do túnel. Agora, Baekhyun só conseguia olhar para o amigo e pensar em sair dali a correr com ele às costas até ao hospital.

- A-Ah… Ai… - Murmurou Chanyeol, virando a cabeça para os lados devagar.

- Chanyeol!

Baekhyun tentou alcançar o amigo, mas o condutor deteve-o:

- Não lhe toques. Ele não pode mudar de posição. A coluna dele pode estar frágil. Esperemos pelos médicos, sim?

Chanyeol abre os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Olhou para o amigo:

- Baekhyun… Mas o que raio estou a fazer aqui deitado…? – Tentou levantar-se, mas foi impedido pelo homem. – Hey, eu preciso de ir para casa, senhor…

- Tu não vais a lado nenhum.

- Ai… Que dor de cabeça… Será do sol? – Chanyeol leva a mão à cabeça, tocando de leve na ferida da testa. Franziu o sobrolho ao sentir o sangue nos seus dedos. – O que é isto…? Não me digas que…

- Deixa lá isso! – Cortou Baekhyun. Sabia muito bem que o sangue fazia imensa impressão a Chanyeol. Sempre que propunha verem um filme de terror juntos, o rapaz recusava sempre por não gostar de ver sangue.

Como previsto de uma pessoa infantil, o amigo ignorou-o, olhando para o sangue na sua mão:

- Oh meu Deus… - Ficou com falta de ar automaticamente.

- Tem calma, rapaz… - O condutor interveio de novo, tentando acalmá-lo.

- O que é que aconteceu? O que é que se passa? Eu quero ir para casa…! – Chanyeol olha em volta e ainda fica mais em pânico por ter um monte de pessoas à volta dele, olhando-o, preocupadas.

- Tem calma, Chanyeol! – Disse Baekhyun. Mas a verdade é que estava tanto ou mais em pânico do que o próprio amigo. – Tu caíste e bateste com a cabeça, nada mais. Agora, fica quieto.

Porém, Chanyeol não pareceu acalmar-se. Não se mexia um centímetro, mas continuava a respirar pesadamente, com os olhos esbugalhados. Começava a perder a cor.

- Tem calma, companheiro… A ambulância já lá vem… - O homem tentou apaziguá-lo de novo, mas ainda piorou a situação.

- Ambulância…? Sangue, ambulâncias… Meu Deus…

Chanyeol começou a hiperventilar, o que o levou a perder os sentidos. O condutor, sem saber o que fazer, voltou a endireitar-se, desesperado, olhando para o fundo da estrada, enquanto o barulho das sirenes da ambulância ficava cada vez mais alto à medida que se aproximava do local.

**(…)**

- Felizmente foi só um susto, senhora Park. – Informou o médico, enquanto olhava para os seus apontamentos. – Mesmo assim, pelo sim, pelo não, ainda lhe vamos fazer alguns exame.

A senhora Park assentiu e o médico voltou para dentro do quarto onde Chanyeol se encontrava.

- Aquele rapaz não tem juízo nenhum… - Comentou, olhando para a parede oposta, soltando um suspiro.

Baekhyun observou a mãe de Chanyeol.

Ali estava, com o seu corpo dobrado e velho encostado à parede, com ar cansado e preocupado. Os cabelos brancos começavam a ganhar a batalha, caindo-lhe no rosto, marcado por algumas rugas. Trabalhava arduamente para sustentar o café que ela e o marido tinham aberto há já alguns anos, e que estava em risco de fechar. As coisas não pareciam andar muito fáceis a nível monetário. Para além disso, Chanyeol não parecia ajudar, visto que não se aplicava minimamente na escola e, consequentemente, as suas notas eram fracas.

Ao reparar que o rapaz olhava para ela, a senhora devolveu-lhe o olhar, forçando um sorriso que, mesmo forçado, parecia verdadeiramente saudoso.

- Obrigada por te preocupares com o Chanyeol-ah… - Pousou a mão no ombro de Baekhyun. – És um óptimo amigo… Não o deixes cair… Nunca. Está bem?

Baekhyun não sabia bem o que dizer, já que aquele momento era levemente constrangedor, por isso limitou-se a assentir. A senhora soltou uma gargalhada sem forças:

- Não precisas de ficar aqui por muito mais tempo… São horas de jantar e os teus pais devem estar preocupados…

- Mas não faz mal…

- Não, meu querido… Vai lá… Não queiras preocupar os teus pais como o Chanyeol me preocupa a mim…

Baekhyun ainda pensou em responder, mas decidiu ficar calado e assentir:

- Adeus…

Como resposta, a senhora Park assentiu, voltando a olhar para a frente.


	4. Surpresa

IV - _Surpresa_

Baekhyun batia com a caneta na folha de linhas vazia do seu caderno de apontamentos enquanto ouvia a professora a debitar matéria.

Olhou em volta, observando os seus amigos. Chen estava a dormir em plena aula, todo torto na cadeira, com a cabeça toda inclinada para trás. Só lhe faltava ressonar; D.O, por sua vez, prestava a máxima atenção à professora e escrevendo apontamentos rapidamente, nunca tirando os seus gigantes olhos da professora. Era incrível como, mesmo não olhando para o que escrevia, Kyungsoo conseguia manter a sua caligrafia direita e perfeita.

Voltou a olhar para a frente, soltando um suspiro e colocando o braço em cima da mesa para apoiar a cabeça com a mão. Tinha passado uma semana desde aquele incidente com Chanyeol e nem sinal dele. As aulas eram bastante aborrecidas e não tinha com quem caminhar até casa depois de sair da escola. Era deveras esquisito.

O amigo dissera-lhe por mensagens que tinha partido o braço direito. Dissera também que não valia a pena ir às aulas se não podia passar apontamentos, já que partiu o braço que utilizava para escrever. Na altura, Baekhyun ficou preocupado e tentou ligar-lhe, mas Chanyeol rejeitou a chamada, respondendo-lhe por mensagem que não podia falar, pois a mãe não o deixava mexer no telemóvel e ele estava a fazê-lo clandestinamente. Perguntou-lhe quanto tempo demoraria até voltar para a escola. Não obteve resposta. Talvez a mãe o tivesse apanhado.

Olhou lá para fora. No horizonte, o céu já começava a criar camas de nuvens cinzentas. Em breve, chegariam a Seul e o tempo melancólico, frio e húmido iria obrigar todas as pessoas a recolherem-se mais uma vez. Era sempre assim, todos os anos.

No recreio, já poucos alunos resistiam às temperaturas que tinham começado a baixar desde a semana passada. Não foi uma descida brusca, mas sim gradual e lenta. E tal como a temperatura, os alunos que queriam aproveitar o sol iam desistindo de estar ao ar livre aos poucos e poucos.

Talvez Do Nam também tivesse desistido de faltar às aulas para estar no exterior, já que ainda não o tinha visto. Também não havia sinal dos seus amigos. Provavelmente, ter-se-iam enfiado num beco longe dali, a fumar, beber e rir.

Olhou para o relógio afixado em cima do quadro negro, que se encontrava cheio de apontamentos. Não acreditava que ainda faltavam longos 45 minutos para sair dali e ir ter um pouco com os amigos para desanuviar. Agora que não tinha Chanyeol para o fazer rir, com as palhaçadas que fazia de tempos a tempos quando se virava para trás, as aulas eram uma tortura. Sentia mesmo saudades dele.

Baekhyun moveu o seu olhar para o lugar vazio à sua frente, pertencente a Chanyeol. Lembrou-se do dia em que tinha ficado com uma amigdalite. Não pôde ir às aulas durante uns dias depois de ter sido operado, mas o amigo não tinha aguentado muito tempo sem o ver. Logo no seu primeiro dia de repouso, tinha Chanyeol a bater-lhe à porta do quarto, preocupado.

Decidiu que iria fazer o mesmo naquela tarde. Depois de sair das aulas, iria visitá-lo para estar com ele um pouco e, talvez, para o animar. Depois de um choque como aquele, o amigo devia estar de rastos.

Sorriu para si mesmo. Agora, queria mesmo que o tempo deslizasse.

**(…)**

Baekhyun abriu a porta de casa, esgueirando-se para dentro apressadamente, com frio.

- Estou em casa! – Gritou, descalçando-se atabalhoadamente, ignorando o facto de ter deixado os sapatos desarrumados e subindo as escadas a correr.

- Porquê tanta pressa, querido?! – Berrou a mãe, da cozinha. – Onde vais?!

- Vou visitar o Chanyeol, mãe!

Baekhyun entra no quarto, precipitando-se para a sua cómoda, abrindo a primeira gaveta. Remexeu por entre quinquilharias e chegou a encontrar coisas que pensava ter perdido há anos. Tinha mesmo que arrumar aquelas gavetas…

Depois de muito procurar, encontrou o seu velho baralho de cartas. Há anos que não lhe tocava, já que os jogos o substituíram. Chanyeol decerto não podia jogar videojogos, já que devia ter o braço engessado e assim não conseguiria agarrar no comando e porque, mesmo se conseguisse, não iria dar muito jeito.

Abriu a mala e despejou o seu conteúdo para cima da cama, colocando as cartas lá dentro. O que é que poderia levar mais? Ainda ficou uns momentos a pensar, especado no meio do quarto, mas depois uma ideia surgiu-lhe. O rapaz correu até ao armário, abrindo-o e tirando de lá a sua caixa de _Monopólio_. Sabia que, se levasse aquele jogo, iria animar Chanyeol de certeza. Raras eram as vezes que Baekhyun ganhava ao amigo e, como tinha mau perder, Chanyeol gozava com ele.

Fechou a mochila e desceu as escadas, entrando na cozinha e abrindo o frigorífico. A mãe observou-o:

- Não te demores, ouviste?

- Está bem… - Baekhyun fecha a porta do eletrodoméstico, com duas latas de _Coca-Cola _em mãos. – Ajuda-me só a pôr as latas na mala, se faz favor.

A mãe assentiu, abrindo-lhe a mala e colocando as latas lá dentro:

- Mas ele está bem? Não foi nada de grave, pois não?

- Acho que não. Só partiu o braço e teve que levar uns pontos na testa, pelo que ele me disse.

- Estou a ver… - A mãe fecha-lhe a mochila. – Manda-lhe as melhoras pela família.

- Está bem, mãe!

Baekhyun não perdeu mais tempo, arrancando para o _hall_ de entrada, calçando-se num ápice e vestindo um quispo por cima do uniforme, saindo de casa com passadas largas e rápidas. Tinha que aproveitar o pouco tempo que tinha para estar com ele antes que se tornasse demasiado tarde.

A casa de Chanyeol era apenas a três quarteirões dali, por isso, não iria demorar a chegar. Enfiou-se na rua das lojas e restaurantes e, mais uma vez, o cheiro a comida invadiu-lhe o nariz. Passou por um restaurante e cumprimentou duas senhoras que se encontravam à porta a falar.

O rapaz olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Tinha que se apressar. Tentou andar mais depressa, mas sempre com cuidado para que as latas de sumo não se movessem muito, visto que tinham gás e podiam rebentar.

Virou à direita, deparando-se com aquele lance de escadas que ele tão bem conhecia. Em tempos, tinha caído daquelas escadas abaixo porque estava a jogar à apanhada com Chanyeol e outros rapazes dali. Com a pressa de descer os degraus, pensou que ia pisar o degrau, mas acabou por pisar ar e rebolou pelas escadas abaixo. Por sorte, só arranhou o joelho e ficou com umas quantas nódoas negras no corpo.

Baekhyun foi subindo cada degrau devagar, como se cada um detivesse uma boa memória e ele quisesse viajar através dela durante uns momentos. Mais uns quantos metros e estava em casa de Chanyeol.

Ao subir o último degrau, olhou para a esquerda, onde a rua onde ficava a casa de Chanyeol, iluminada pelas luzes alaranjadas dos candeeiros de rua, se estendia. Sentiu o seu coração contrair-se levemente. Ficou surpreendido por, subitamente, ter ficado nervoso. Riu para si mesmo. Parecia tão infantil quanto Chanyeol.

Apressou-se a chegar até à casa do amigo. Logo, aquelas heras que trepavam a velha pedra que sustentava o portão enferrujado, fizeram-no sentir automaticamente em casa. Afinal, aquela era como a sua segunda casa, já que passava lá maior parte do seu tempo. Abriu o portão e ouviu-o ranger, mas há muito que aquele barulho já não o atormentava.

Bateu à porta, mas como se estivesse a marcar os tempos de uma música. Era um dos sinais que ele e Chanyeol utilizavam para saberem que não era qualquer um que estava do outro lado da porta, mas sim o seu melhor amigo.

Afastou-se, expectante, ao ouvir passos pesados e lentos do outro lado da porta. Chanyeol devia estar mesmo de rastos. Porém, as suas expectativas caíram por terra quando a porta se abriu. Em vez de um Chanyeol engessado, uma senhora Park cansada saltou-lhe à vista. Pareceu-lhe algo surpreendida por o ver ali.

- Oh… Annyeonghaseyo, senhora Park…! – Baekhyun sorri-lhe levemente. – Posso entrar?

- A-Ah… Com certeza… - A senhora afastou-se, dando passagem a Baekhyun.

O rapaz entrou, descalçando os sapatos e calçando as pantufas que lhe correspondiam. A senhora Park já lhe tinha comprado calçado próprio, já que ele passava lá maior parte do tempo. Era como se fizesse da família.

Baekhyun sobe o degrau que separava o _hall_ de entrada do resto da casa, deitando o olhar às escadas que davam acesso ao andar dos quartos. Esboçou um leve sorriso. Nem parecia que Chanyeol estava ali. Não ouvia nem um barulho. Talvez estivesse a dormir. Virou-se para a senhora:

- Então… - Ganhou coragem para proferir as palavras que queria dizer, já que a mãe de Chanyeol parecia ainda não ter recuperado do acidente. Continuava com um ar abatido e cansado. – O Chanyeol-ah… Está melhor…? – A senhora Park pareceu engolir em seco. Baekhyun sentiu-se automaticamente desconfortável. – Q-Quer dizer… O braço dele e tudo…

A mãe de Chanyeol franziu o sobrolho. Parecia confusa:

- Braço…? Que braço? Não me digas que ele, mal entrou na escola, já se aleijou de novo! – Levou as mãos ao cabelo, num gesto desespero. – Onde é que ele está? No hospital?!

O rapaz ficou sem qualquer vestígio de emoção, sentindo, de novo, o seu peito contrair-se, apertando o seu coração.

Chanyeol tinha-lhe dito que tinha partido o braço, mas, pelos vistos, tinha-lhe mentindo. Sentiu uma centelha de raiva a percorrê-lo. O que é que lhe tinha passado pela cabeça?

Como não queria preocupar mais a senhora Park, forçou um sorriso:

- Eu estava só a brincar… Vim cá buscar a bola de basquete para irmos todos jogar…!

- Não me mintas, Baekhyun-ah! Se ele estiver magoado…

- Ele não está, não se preocupe. – Cortou Baekhyun. – Ele só raspou com o cotovelo numa parede e abriu uma ferida, nada mais…!

- Não me voltes a pregar uma partida dessas, ouviste? – A mãe de Chanyeol não costumava levar as brincadeiras a sério. Por vezes, ria-se das suas próprias reacções quando lhe pregavam uma partida, mas desta vez, parecia ter levado aquilo muito a peito. Parece que o acidente do amigo a tinha deixado bastante alerta.

- Bem… Eu vou só lá acima, então… - Baekhyun lança um último sorriso à senhora, voltando-se para as escadas e caminhando na direcção delas. Quase jurava ter ouvido um soluço, mas não se atreveu a virar-se para trás. Nunca tivera jeito para animar as pessoas, sobretudo quando choravam.

Apressou-se a subir ao quarto de Chanyeol. Era o terceiro à direita. Nunca mais se esqueceu disso desde o dia em que se enganou no quarto e entrou no quarto da irmã do amigo. Como resultado, levou com um sapato na cara. A irmã de Chanyeol pensava que era o irmão a intrometer-se, por isso é que atirou o objecto que lhe estava mais à mão.

Entrou no quarto e, tal como previra, reinava um caos total naquela divisão. A cama estava por fazer, com os lençóis enrodilhados aos pés da cama. Na mesinha de cabeceira, uma quantidade de lenços de assoar amarrotados, um copo vazio e uma caixa de comprimidos para a febre tapavam duas molduras com fotos. À frente da cama, a cómoda já tinha um leve manto de pó sobre si, bem como a televisão nela pousada e as prateleiras de jogos abaixo desta. A um canto do quarto, um monte de roupa, que por sinal parecia usada, amontoava-se aos pés do armário onde Chanyeol guardava os seus mangás

Numa dessas esquinas desse armário, uma medalha, pendurada, reluzia à luz natural restante que entrava pela janela.

O campeonato de atletismo…

Quando andava no 6º ano, o amigo tinha-lhe implorado para que Baekhyun participasse com ele, para não se sentir tão nervoso. Depois de muito o chatear, lá concordou em fazê-lo. Como Baekhyun nunca fora bom em desportos, tinha ficado em 31º lugar, enquanto Chanyeol conseguira o 2º lugar.

Soltou um suspiro. Aquilo trazia boas memórias… Quando era mais novo, era tudo bastante mais fácil… Todas as matérias que tinha eram acessíveis, não tinha a pressão do mundo sobre si e o seu futuro… Desconhecia o amor. Desconhecia Suzy.

Baekhyun bufou. Não queria mesmo lembrar-se de Suzy, já que ela era a culpada de ele andar com o coração aos pulos na escola, mesmo que não a visse. Estava sempre na expectativa de a encontrar ao virar de uma esquina e dar de caras com ela… Ou então de a ver com outro alguém.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Já estava a pensar demais e a dispersar-se daquilo que era mais importante: encontrar Chanyeol.

Sacou do telemóvel, que estava no seu bolso, olhando-o e fazendo uma careta. Como o seu telemóvel se tinha partido por completo, a sua mãe tinha-lhe dado um provisório. O problema é que o aparelho era mesmo feio e pesado.

Abriu o menu das mensagens e discou o número do amigo no destinatário. Respirou fundo antes de escrever:

" _Onde estás?"_

Voltou a guardar o telemóvel dentro do bolso, procurando a bola de basquete com o olhar, mas sem sucesso. Devia estar escondida em algum monte de roupa, algures naquela bagunça.

Momentos depois, o telemóvel tocou dentro do bolso de Baekhyun, que o retirou para fora.

"_Estou em casa, onde é que achas? Agora, não me mandes mais mensagens, está bem? A minha mãe ainda me apanha!"_

O rapaz inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos lentamente à medida que enchia o peito de ar, irado. O que é que se passava com Chanyeol? Porque é que lhe estava a mentir? Pior, porque é que estava a mentir à própria mãe?

Voltou a abrir os olhos, abrindo a caixa de resposta, com as mãos a tremer de impaciência, mas depois deteve-se.

Não… Não lhe iria responder. Melhor, iria encontrá-lo. Queria saber o que raio andava ele a esconder.

Desceu as escadas, já sem realmente querer saber onde estava a bola. A senhora Park continuava no mesmo lugar desde que Baekhyun tinha subido. Olhou para ele, forçando um sorriso, cansada.

- Bem… Parece que a bola não está aqui… Vou procurá-la na minha garagem… Acho que a deixei lá… - O rapaz solta uma gargalhada, sentando-se no degrau para mudar de calçado novamente.

- Está bem… Mas diz ao Chanyeol para ele não chegar tarde…

- Com certeza! – Levantou-se, colocando a mala às costas e dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Ah, e Baekhyun-ah…! – A senhora deteve-o de sair. Baekhyun olhou para ela imediatamente. - … Se vires que ele está muito cansado, diz-lhe para parar, por favor… Sabes como ele não conhece os seus limites e ainda está frágil do acidente…

- Não se preocupe… - O jovem sentiu a garganta apertada. Detestava mentir, sobretudo às pessoas que mais gostava.

A mãe de Chanyeol não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra, acompanhando-o até ao alpendre e observando o rapaz a afastar-se, acenando.

Quando virou a esquina e a senhora Park finalmente o perdeu de vista, Baekhyun pôde desfazer o seu sorriso. Estava a ferver de raiva. Chanyeol nunca fora de mentir, principalmente aos pais. Podia ser infantil, mas nunca mentira.

Percorreu a rua a passo largo, já sem se preocupar com as latas de _Coca-Cola_ que tinha na mala, e desceu os degraus da escada dois a dois. Quando chegou ao fim das escadas, continuou a caminhar em frente, rumo ao centro da cidade. Sabia que já estava a ficar tarde e que, provavelmente, a sua mãe iria dar-lhe um sermão quando chegasse a casa, mas não se importava.

Sem dar por isso, já caminhava no meio da multidão. Era hora de ponta, por isso, a densidade populacional crescia brutalmente. Baekhyun tinha que se espremer por entre as pessoas que enchiam o passeio, tamanha era a multidão e a sua premência de encontrar o amigo.

Começou a pensar em hipóteses de lugares onde Chanyeol se podia ter escondido. No café dos seus pais? Não, não podia ser, senão a sua mãe saberia onde ele estava. No parque de diversões que tinha aberto recentemente ao pé das docas? Impossível, ele tinha-lhe prometido que iriam juntos.

Baekhyun parou à porta de um restaurante, ofegante. O cheiro delicioso de kimchi vinha de dentro do estabelecimento e o seu estômago já começava a borbulhar com a fome. Devia ter comido antes de sair…

Encostou-se à parede, inclinando a cabeça para trás, até bater com a nuca contra o vidro do restaurante. Assim que o fez, uma nova hipótese surgiu-lhe na cabeça. Talvez ele tivesse fugido para ir ter com Baekhyun e foi ter com o resto dos rapazes.

Abriu o telemóvel e discou o número de Chen. O telemóvel chamava, chamava… Mas ninguém parecia atender. Aquele idiota devia ter deixado o telemóvel em casa de novo. Tentou de novo, na esperança de que o rapaz não tivesse atendido porque não chegara a tempo, mas o resultado foi o mesmo.

Soltou um suspiro pesado, impaciente. Estava a ver o tempo a passar e ainda não tinha descoberto nada. Os nervos apoderavam-se dele rapidamente, bem como a fome, que fazia a sua barriga borbulhar cada vez mais. O cheiro da comida também ajudava.

Decidiu afastar-se do restaurante, continuando a caminhar em frente, enquanto tinha os olhos postos no ecrã do telemóvel e discava o número de Suho. Ele sabia quase tudo sobre todos os amigos, por isso, tinha esperança que ele soubesse ou tivesse um palpite de onde Chanyeol pudesse estar.

O telemóvel chamou umas quantas vezes, mas para seu alívio, Suho atendeu, com a sua típica voz animada e doce:

- Annyeong, Baekhyun-ah!

- _Hyung… Hyung_… Ainda bem que atendeste… – Baekhyun respirava descompassadamente, pois caminhava com a máxima velocidade por entre as pessoas, furioso e cada vez mais preocupado.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha durante uns instantes:

- … O que é que se passa? – A voz do rapaz tornou-se mais grave e madura. – Precisas de alguma coisa?

- _Hyung_, onde estás?

- Estou no salão de jogos com os outros. Porquê?

Baekhyun arqueou as sobrancelhas. Não se tinha lembrado do salão de jogos. Talvez Chanyeol estivesse por lá:

- Viste o Chanyeol?

- … Hã? O Chanyeol? – A voz dele suavizou um pouco, num tom confuso. – Mas ele não estava a repousar em casa?

- Também era essa a ideia que eu tinha…

- Como assim?

- É uma longa história. Não tenho tempo. Vê se o encontras por aí.

- Mas…

- Se o encontrares, liga-me, está bem?

Do outro lado da linha, ouviu Suho suspirar levemente:

- Está bem.

- Ok, obrigado. – E desligou, aumentando ainda mais a velocidade de passada.

**(…)**

Baekhyun estava sentado num baloiço, pontapeando a areia que servia como chão daquela parte do parque. Aquele tinha sido o último sítio onde procurara o amigo.

Tinha passado a última hora a procurá-lo em todos os lugares possíveis, desde salões de jogos até à loja de jogos e mangás, como um louco. Tinha inclusive voltado a casa do amigo, não fosse ele ter voltado, mas, tal como temera, não tinha. Suho também não parecia ter tido sorte. Não lhe tinha ligado.

Começava a pensar que era melhor ligar à polícia e contar o sucedido. Não sabia o que lhe tinha acontecido e tinha medo. Medo que Chanyeol se tivesse aleijado enquanto fugia de casa, já que ele ainda estava num estado débil… Não sabia se ele estava ferido. Aliás, não sabia nada.

Marcou o número dele no chamador e levou o telemóvel ao ouvido. Chamou durante uns momentos, mas Chanyeol acabou por rejeitar a chamada.

Baekhyun morde o lábio com força, apreensivo. O amigo tinha rejeitado a chamada, mas… E se não tinha sido Chanyeol a rejeitá-la? Começava a pensar que o rapaz podia ter sido roubado.

Arregalou os olhos. E se Do Nam o encontrou pelo caminho e o roubou? O seu grupinho não tinha aparecido na escola estes últimos dias, aliás, desde a semana passada. Para além disso, as suas desconfianças ganhavam força ao lembrar-se da maneira como aqueles delinquentes tinham olhado Chanyeol. E se o tivessem raptado?

Levantou-se de um salto. Estava decidido a ir à polícia. Pegou nas duas latas de _Coca-Cola_, agora vazias por as ter bebido para tentar enganar a fome, e deitou-as no lixo, sprintando rua abaixo.

A esquadra não era muito longe dali. Apenas tinha que se passar por umas quantas ruelas, pelo campo de desportos e virar à esquerda, para subir uma rua.

Correu pelas ruelas, enquanto ouvia o tilintar dos talheres e as gargalhadas que escapavam pelas janelas abertas de certos andares, provenientes de famílias, que jantavam animadamente.

Engoliu em seco, pensando na sua mãe. Tinha-lhe dito que não chegaria tarde, e ali estava ele, a fazer exactamente o contrário. Nem queria pensar nas consequências que se seguiriam… Provavelmente iriam implicar a privação de todos os jogos e saídas nocturnas.

Soltou um suspiro, por entre a sua respiração entrecortada. Só mesmo Chanyeol o fazia cometer aquelas loucuras…

Acelerou pelas ruelas até chegar ao campo de futebol. Já era de noite, por isso, estava escuro. O céu não tinha nem uma única estrela. As ruas estavam apenas iluminadas pela luz alaranjada dos candeeiros. O ar estava ameno, por isso, algumas pessoas passeavam ao longo do passeio, agora que já tinham saído do emprego e aproveitavam para descontrair um bocado e prepararem-se para o dia de trabalho seguinte.

Vozes de jovens ouviam-se do campo:

- Passa a bola, Min Joon!

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada esganiçada:

- Tu viste a queda do Park?!

- Levanta-te, desgraçado! – Disse uma voz mais grave, entre risos.

Baekhyun conhecia aquela voz. Do Nam.

Olhou de relance para o campo, onde um grupo de 5 rapazes suados se riam de um outro rapaz, que se levantava e sacudia a poeira das calças. Era alto, muito magro, mas Baekhyun não lhe conseguia ver a cara, visto que ele estava de costas.

- Foi um bom jogo… Obrigado por trazeres a bola. – Disse Do Nam, dando um aperto de mão ao rapaz que estava de costas.

A seguir, todos se dirigiram para a bancada. Do Nam retirou uma mochila, que aparentava estar cheia, de trás de um dos bancos e abriu-a. Tirou uma garrafa de vodka e abriu-a, com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios. Todos os rapazes o observaram e pareciam babar-se. Pareciam tão ansiosos para beber um pouco daquilo quanto o rapaz.

Do Nam bebeu uns quantos goles e os rapazes aplaudiram-no, como se ele tivesse acabado de fazer um feito que iria mudar a história de toda a humanidade. O rapaz sorriu, limpando a boca com o antebraço:

- Bem… Aqui o nosso amiguinho vai provar-nos que é dos nossos… - E olhou para o rapaz alto. – Não é, Park?

O rapaz alto pareceu hesitar, mas acabou por responder:

- Bem… Acho que sim… - E soltou uma gargalhada nervosa.

Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos automaticamente. Aquela voz era-lhe conhecida.

Ficou lívido. Apercebera-se que era Chanyeol.

Quando voltou a si, viu que o amigo já tinha pegado na garrafa, ainda que hesitante. Rodava a bola no chão com o pé. Podia ver que estava nervoso. Então, num gesto rápido, levou a garrafa à boca e todos os rapazes lançaram um uivo desafiador, encorajando-o. Chanyeol parou por um bocado, tossindo bruscamente, o que provocou uma gargalhada geral:

- É isso mesmo, man! – Disse um dos rapazes, levantando-se para lhe dar umas palmadinhas no ombro. – És cá dos nossos!

- Chanyeol! – Baekhyun gritou, com um misto de raiva, medo e mágoa, enquanto descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia.

O amigo pareceu congelar, visto que não se virou nem um centímetro para trás. Do Nam e os outros rapazes riam, enquanto viam Baekhyun a aproximar-se do rapaz.

- Chanyeol, o que fazes aqui? – Virou-o para si, para o encarar, mas o jovem virou a cara. Parecia envergonhado, como aquelas crianças que são apanhadas em flagrante.

Com a força com que Baekhyun o tinha virado para ele, a garrafa que estava nas mãos do amigo balançou bruscamente, o que fez com que um bocado da bebida saísse da garrafa e encharcasse a camisa do uniforme do rapaz. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, mas o rapaz não se pareceu importar.

A bola rolou para longe e Baekhyun seguiu-a com o olhar. Era a bola que procurara anteriormente no quarto do amigo.

Voltou a encará-lo:

- Chanyeol… Podes explicar-me o que é que estás a fazer com esta gente?

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, mas não respondeu.

- Mas olha lá, estás a falar com quem? – Do Nam levanta-se, andando até Baekhyun e olhando-o com ar ameaçador. – Deixa-o em paz. Finalmente, o Chanyeol entendeu que não é mais criança e que deve fazer coisas de acordo com a idade dele.

Baekhyun vira-se para Do Nam, encarando-o com rancor:

- Eu tenho a mesma idade que ele e não sou um delinquente.

O grupo de rapazes uivou mais uma vez e o rapaz avançou um passo, o que resultou em Baekhyun a recuar levemente. Tinha-se feito de forte, mas a verdade é que tinha medo daqueles rapazes perigosos. Sabia muito bem do que eram capazes.

- Tu vais-te arrepender do que disseste… - Silvou Do Nam.

- Hm… H-Hyung… - Chanyeol meteu-se no meio dos dois. També falava baixo. Tinha medo do seu novo "amigo" – Deixa-o em paz…Vamos embora…?

O delinquente ainda olhou Baekhyun de cima a baixo, antes de se afastar:

- Sim. É melhor… - E passou por ele, dando-lhe um encontrão no ombro.

Baekhyun ainda cambaleou para trás, mas depois recompôs-se. Aquilo não lhe tinha doído nada, comparado com o que Chanyeol tinha acabado de fazer.

Virou-se para trás, observando o amigo a ir embora, com a bola por baixo do sovaco. Aquela bola marcada pelo tempo e por memórias de Verões passados a jogar com o resto dos amigos. Aquela bola, com desenhos de todos os tamanhos e feitios que eles tinham feito juntos quando estavam aborrecidos. Aquela bola, que agora estava em mãos estrangeiras e más.

Engoliu em seco, cerrando os dentes. Chanyeol não olhou nem uma única vez para trás, enquanto o braço de Do Nam pousava no seu pescoço e o delinquente olhava para ele, orgulhoso.

Continuou ali parado, até que os rapazes desaparecessem de vista.


End file.
